


Cycle Breaker

by Pumpkiney



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Nge
Genre: Fluff, Fluuuuuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkiney/pseuds/Pumpkiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time me ever posting a fic q v q. Super fluffy. Pure unadulterated fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycle Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of manga Kaworu and Shinji’s relationship but Kaworu has a bit more humanity than the manga (aka not killing cats and being a *complete* asshole, more of the anime attitude).

Another day at NERV. It felt like a cycle; go to school, go to NERV, do sync tests, take a shower, go home, sleep, and repeat. Asuka was gone. Not like anyone was fond of her attitude but she made things interesting. Rei was in recovery, she was quiet but an enjoyable presence. Now all that was left was Shinji and Kaworu. Shinji wasn’t a big of Kaworu at all, he never would be. Kaworu was weird, he didn’t have many morals and seemed like he was born last week by his understanding of right and wrong. No, Shinji knew Kaworu was smart, just not people smart. Kaworu had a very cold, untouchable vibe to him, yet he tried to prove to Shinji he wasn’t like that, but it didn’t work. 

As Shinji got out of his EVA to go change and shower, Kaworu walked up to him, as expected. Shinji gave a small glance, ready for Kaworu to speak at any time now.  
And of course it did happen.

“Good job today, Shinji-kun.” The grey haired boy said, a small smile crossing his face.

Shinji gives a nod and a halfhearted smile back. Honestly he does not want to deal with Nagisa today. Though Shinji decided it would be better to stay with him for a while longer because Misato’s drinking started getting worse. He still didn’t feel like dealing with Kaworu today, he was tired and just wanted to shower then go “home” and sleep.

“Ignoring me?” Kaworu sighs a little, “Why do you not like talking to me?”

“I’m just tired.” Well, he wasn’t lying.

“That’s not all of it though. I can tell.” He gives a small cocky smile to him and Shinji just glares back.

Shinji walks off speedily, away from Kaworu, just trying to ignore him. He undresses from his plugsuit and gets his normal garb on, then goes to the showers, just hoping Kaworu goes home and takes a shower there. Luckily enough for him this is the case. Shinji takes a quick shower and goes to Kaworu’s block. He would honestly rather deal with him then drunk crying Misato. 

He walked home, it was getting a bit dark, and the overcast sky didn’t help it brighten up either.  
Shinji opens the door quietly, more or less relieved to find that Kaworu was in the bathroom, he really didn’t want to interact with him. The majority of the lights were off and the TV was on a low volume. He didn’t bother turning on any lights and he laid on the floor, grabbing a pillow and getting his cassette player, listening to music. He looks over when Kaworu opens the room he was just in and walks over. 

“Why are you on the floor?” He looks confused as he sits down next to Shinji.

“I thought it would be more convenient.” The answer is a lie, he just didn’t want to deal with anything right now, he didn’t feel like sleeping in bed with Kaworu, he just wanted to lie there and think.

“Come on. Sleep on the bed.” Kaworu sighs, picking the smaller boy with a little bit of struggle and tossing him onto the bed gently. Kaworu sat next to Shinji, as the brown haired boy just laid there.

After a few moments of silence a voice chirps up.  
“Did I do something..?”

“No.” Shinji’s voice is annoyed and irritated.

“You can tell me if I did.”

“You didn’t do anything.”

“Then what’s wrong?” There’s a major concern in his voice, mixed with confusion and a small twinge of remorse.

The other doesn’t respond. He doesn’t really feel like talking about it, and if he did why would he tell Kaworu?  
Kaworu sighs flopping down next to Shinji, who’s on his side, not facing Kaworu. 

“Please talk to me…”

“Why?” It’s a soft reply, “You never talk to me about your problems.” Though Shinji didn’t really care about them if Kaworu even had any.

“I figure you don’t want to hear them.” 

He wasn’t wrong in the slightest. 

“Then why do you care about me?”

There was a pause, he was thinking of an answer.

“It’s unconditional.” 

For some reason this answer kind of pissed Shinji off, “You don’t even know me! You don’t even know anything about me!”  
He sat up, looking angrily at Kaworu, and soon the other followed him and sat up as well. Kaworu looked a bit apologetic and taken back. Another silence. A long silence.

“I just…” He thought, “Don’t want you to hurt.”

“Why though?”

“I just care about you. I don’t know why.”

It got quiet. The room got gradually darker from when Shinji entered, and it seemed to start raining. Shinji sat there, analyzing what Kaworu said. One of Kaworu’s hands gently goes over Shinji’s, not looking at him. Shinji looks over at him confused, Kaworu looks back, and his eyes a bit more illuminated than the rest of his face.

“..?”  
He grips Shinji’s hand a little, not being able to put words together.

“What does it mean to want to listen to someone? Want to touch them and care about them..?”  
His voice was serious, and he was looking directly into Shinji’s eyes, a thumb rubbing softly against Shinji’s hand. Shinji jerks his hand away quickly, his cheeks flushing.

“I-its getting late…”

Shinji lays on his side, facing away from the other and Kaworu lays next to him, a bit closer than normal. About 15 minutes later, Shinji started dozing off. Gently the other boy wrapped his arms around Shinji’s, hugging him from the back, holding him closely. The brown haired boy stays quiet, eyes opening as Kaworu nuzzled into his hair. His breath softly tickling Shinji’s neck.  
Shinji hesitantly leans into him, making it a little more notable that he was now awake. Kaworu took one of Shinji’s hands and held it, kissing the back of his head gently.

“I’m sorry that I made you hate me…”

“I don’t…”

Shinji turns and faces Kaworu, their faces close.  
Shinji’s head buries into Kaworu’s chest, the rain pit patting against the window softly glass along with the heartbeat and breaths of both of them created a unique music. It was calm, Shinji relaxed in the older one’s arms that were draped around him. Shinji looks up at Kaworu, his eyes are closed and his hair is messy now, the smaller one closes the small space between their faces. It’s a short, sweet kiss, lasting but a few seconds.  
Shinji goes back to Kaworu’s chest and nuzzles, closing his eyes.  
“I could never hate you…”


End file.
